the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Molecular Manipulation
Molecular Manipulation is a collective term referring to several molecular-based powers. In general, this power allows users to manipulate matter on a molecular level. Most branches of this power involve manipulating the speed of molecules. While the potential of this power in its full form could be limitless, most users only possess one or a few aspects of this power. Katie Halliwell is the only known user to possess several aspects of this power. Molecular Manipulation can be used to achieve several effects. Piper has displayed the ability to create fire and heat with Molecular Combustion and Molecular Acceleration, while Molecular Inhibition can be used to create ice. Types of Molecular Manipulation Molecular Acceleration : Main article: Molecular Acceleration Molecular Acceleration is the ability to make molecules reverberate at a speed which causes them to become disordered, this causes the object to rapidly heat up. As a result of this heat, the power can cause a target to melt or ignite. Piper developed this ability in 2008, as seen when she intended to blow up the resurrected Source of All Evil: though it did not work on him, it made the road below him melt, enabling the Charmed Ones to escape. This ability was later theorised to be the result of Piper having mastered a higher level of control over her more extreme power of molecular combustion. Molecular Combustion : Main article: Molecular Combustion Molecular Combustion (usually referred to on the show as blasting or blowing up) is the power to speed up molecules to the point of combustion, causing an explosion. It is an advancement of Piper Halliwell's original Warren-witch power of Molecular Immobilization. It is an extremely rare power, and the strongest offensive power possessed by the Charmed Ones. Piper picked this up shortly before Prue's death, making Piper the most powerful of the Charmed Ones. Molecular Deceleration : Main article: Molecular Deceleration Molecular Deceleration is a magical power that enables the user to seemingly slow down time, putting individuals or objects into slow motion. It is related to the power of Molecular Immobilization and is apparently neutral, being possessed by both good and evil individuals. However, it may be just a benevolent power, as Cole Turner may have taken it from a demon who, in turn, had stolen it from a good individual. Molecular Dispersion : Main article: Molecular Dispersion Molecular Dispersion is the power to destroy a target by reducing it to its constituent molecules by giving them massive amounts of energy which forces them to scatter. It is very similar to Molecular Combustion in which molecules are ripped apart, but without any combustion. When Sigmund threatens to reveal Gideon's ploy to The Charmed Ones, Gideon destroys him using this power. Molecular Immobilization : Main article: Molecular Immobilization Molecular Immobilizatio (usually referred to as 'freezing' or—incorrectly—as temporal stasis) is the magical ability to slow down molecules to the point where they move so slowly that things and people appear motionless; therefore "freezing" the target completely. Piper Halliwell, a Charmed One, developed this power in her first year of being a witch. When she first used this power, it could only be triggered by Piper panicking or her being scared of something, during which she flicked her hands and "froze" the target". However, her powers advanced to the point where she could control when and what she froze and unfroze, not having to rely on this trigger. Molecular Inhibition Main article: Molecular Inhibition Molecular Inhibition, also called Ice Stasis, is a more extreme form of Molecular Immobilization which allows users to completely stop the movement of molecules, causing them to lose energy and be attracted together tightly, crystallizing. The result resembles Cryokinesis. It immediately crystallizes an object or being, encapsulating them in ice. Ice Stasis literally means stopping motion with ice. Molecular Reversion Molecular Reversion is the ability to shift molecules back into their previous order and state. This can be used to revert transformed objects and beings back to their natural form. While inside the Nexus of the All, Piper Halliwell became able to use her powers to their full potential, allowing her to revert the soldiers Rennek created from various objects to their original forms. It is hinted that Piper's powers will advance to this stage naturally at some point in the future. List of Users Category:Powers